Technomancer
Technomancer is a trainable class unlocked by turning in 15 Charged Cogs to Yix in Popsprocket. Players must be level 30 or higher to unlock this class. Technomancer uses two special mechanics: Heat, and Drive Boost. * Heat Level starts at 0, increases by 1 each turn, and stacks to 20, subtracting that amount from your MP at the start of each turn. * Drive Boost increases the total damage of all Technomancer attacks, increasing as MP decreases. Skills *Vent Heat **0 MP, 0 CD **1 hit of 10X% (+Drive Boost) damage, where X is equal to Heat (0-200%). **Resets Heat to -1 (Heat will start off at 0 on the next turn). **Inflicts "Burned" for 4 turns. ***Health +5X, where X is equal to Heat, capped at +100 Health at 20 Heat. *Tog Drone Tracking **35 MP, 11 CD **Attacks for 1 hit of 25% (+Drive Boost) damage. ***Applies 'Tog-Drone' for 5 turns. ****Bonus to Hit +100. ****Boost +50%. ****Crit +50. *Sonic Boom Blaster **35 MP, 14 CD **Attacks for 1 hit of 135% (+Drive Boost) damage. **Inflicts 'Booming Noise' for 1 turn. ***Immobility -50. ***Bonus to Hit -50. ***Effect ignores hit check. **Inflicts 'Stunned by sound waves!', a 1-turn stun. *Magnetic Resonance Protocol **40 MP, 10 CD **Heals 20% of your maximum HP. **Applies 'Magnetic Personality' for 2 turns, a 5% HoT. *Mana Eruption **0 MP, 18 CD **Regenerates 20% of your maximum MP. **Deals 100 +1.5X% (+Drive Boost) damage, where X is your current/maximum MP proportion after regenerating MP. ***At 100% MP, this skill does a 250% damage. ***At 50% (70%) MP, this skill does a 205% (305% after Drive Boost) damage. ***At 0% (20%) MP, this skill does a 130% (330% after Drive Boost) damage. *Overclock! **30 MP, 13 CD (effectively 10). **Lowers all Cooldowns by 3 turns (including itself). *Reactive Barrier **25 MP, 5 CD **Applies 'Barrier' for 2 turns. ***Melee/Pierce/Magic +200. *Attack **0 MP, 0 CD **Attacks for 1 hit of 100% (+Drive Boost) damage. *Event Horizon **45 MP, 6 CD **Attacks for 2 hits of 55% (+Drive Boost) damage. **Inflicts 'Crushed', for 3 turns. ***All -50. ***Health +50. *Drillbit **35 MP, 9 CD **Attacks for 3 hits of 25% (+Drive Boost) damage. **Inflicts 'Stunned', a 2-turn stun. *Enhanced Metallic Aging **30 MP, 7 CD **Attacks for 1 hit of 100% (+Drive Boost) damage. ** Inflicts 'Rusting' for 5 turns, a 100% + stat damage Metal DoT. *Mana Burst Grenades **35 MP, 4 CD **Attacks for 3 hits of (100% + WIS)/3 damage. *Static Overload Blast **40 MP, 1 CD **Attacks all enemies for 1 hit of 115-125% (+Drive Boost) damage with +200 bonus. *Photon Bow **45 MP, 1 CD **Attacks for 3 hits of 40% (+Drive Boost) damage. *Force-Sword **35 MP, 8 CD **Attacks for 2 hits of 65% (+Drive Boost) damage with +200 Crit. Mechanics *Heat **Each turn in battle (including Trinket and potions), your Heat level increases by 1. At the start of every turn, you lose MP equal to your Heat level. ***If you had enough MP to cast a skill at the start of your turn, but Heat reduces your MP below the required MP skill cost, you will still be able to cast that skill that turn. **Heat starts at 0 and caps at 20. **At the start of every battle, Heat starts at 0 (on the first Technomancer skill). *Drive Boost **Drive Boost is calculated at the start of every turn, and adds 2% additional power to the damage of each skill for every 1% of missing MP, starting at 0% additional damage and capping at 200% additional damage. Drive Boost's increase is added to the TOTAL damage of each skill, not to the damage of each individual hit as with other class passives (150% -> 350%, 3x40% -> 3x80% (total 240%)). **If your maximum MP is different (by changing equipment) when using a Technomancer skill, Drive Boost becomes disabled for 3 turns. ***'Drive Core Mismatch Error: Drive Boost recalibrating.' ****'Heat Level: X Drive Boost: Recalibrating for 3 turn(s).' ****'Heat Level: X Drive Boost: Recalibrating for 2 turn(s).' ****'Heat Level: X Drive Boost: Recalibrating for 1 turn(s).' ***If your maximum MP changes again during the 3 turn period, Drive Boost recalibration resets for another 3 turns. ***Using Trinket skills or potions does not cause Drive Boost to reset, however, the next time a Technomancer skill is used, it will check against your maximum MP from before the Trinket/potion use. ***Even if maximum MP changes during the use of a Trinket skill and is then changed back to the same maximum MP, Drive Boost will calculate (and increase) normally. **Drive Boost is maintained between battles, allowing one to enter a fight wCategory:ClassCategory:Sections Need Expansionith low starting MP and receiving the damage boost. Rotation Technomancer does not have a strict rotation, and uses many situational skills on the turns when it's not buffed up with Tog Drone and Event Horizon. However, the basic strategy is as follows. (Also, remember that between Sonic Boom Blaster and Event Horizon, you can stun things with rather high Immo res.) # Tog Drone Tracking # Event Horizon # Enhanced Metallic Aging # Force Sword # Mana Burst Grenades # Photon Bow Until Tog Drone comes back up again (accounting for Overclock), focus on defensive skills such as Reactive Barrier or Magnetic Resonance Protocol. Use Vent Heat and Mana Eruption as needed. Strategy Technomancer is a very powerful endurance style build, at least for a shortterm combat situations. This, in fact, makes it very good for questing, because of the classes ability to do drastically more damage when you are low on mana. This is best applied in a questing situation, as opposed to in combat versus a boss such as in the challenge arenas. You can keep yourself at around 25% mana, gaining a 150% damage boost to the attacks you make, which generally results in the nuking of any generic enemies you'll encounter. This can be coupled with the Tog Drone, which gives you another 50% damage boost, as well as Event Horizon, which reduces the All Resist of an enemy by 50. All together, this allows for incredible damage, but not without the risk of running out of mana, and having to waste a turn using a potion, as Mana Eruption has too long of a cooldown to make it viable in most situations. However, the most glaring weakness of the class, and one that is a rather fair balancing too for it's incredibly high damage potential, is that once you've entered combat, by and large you are locked into the items you are currently wearing, as to switch to another weapon in combat is to cause the Drive Boost to vanish for three turns, drastically impacting the amount of damage you can do. This is exacerbated by the fact the class has long cooldowns. This class can actually work with a large number of builds, as only one ability scales off of Wisdom, but having a large Wisdom score can allow for the Mana Burst Grenades to do a rather large amount of damage,